oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Opal Gass
|image1=Dr opal gass by sidkid44-d39q4dn.jpg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Doctor Gass'' Sunset City Digested by Dawn |creator=User:GoTee1 |full_name=Dr. Opal Bianca Gass |alias(es)=Doctor Gass |birthplace=Unknown |residence=None |species=Human |age=24 |gender=Female |height=5'7" |weight=146 pounds }} }} Is an original character created by GoTee1. resides in the Doctor Gass and Sunset City universes. Possessing a diverse variety of both physical and technical skills, Opal plays the part of a typical mad scientist supervillain, with a twist: she is utterly obsessed with big bellies, food, and roundness and is eager to spread them across the world. Born to wealthy parents, Opal grew up with an innocent interest in weight gain and stuffing. However, with her family’s reputation for excellence putting great pressure on her to succeed, she was encouraged to keep this bottled up, lest she be seen as odd or unusual. With it now lingering on the edge of her mind, her fetish grew that little bit stronger over time. Excelling in college, Opal eventually took to tutoring in her spare time, and met a plump freshman named Agnes. Already a bit of a glutton, Opal finally took a chance to indulge her fantasies, and prepared her a big meal for every study session. Mostly innocent at first, things slowly spiralled out of control as the meals became larger and larger, and Opal began lacing them with weight gain powder and hunger stimulants. Before long, Opal went completely out of control, kidnapping Agnes and turning her into a test subject as her fetish emerged in full swing. The whole situation may have gone on indefinitely, had Agnes’ sister not come looking for her with the police. While Opal had little difficulty escaping her jail cell, she was left disgraced and humiliated. Still reeling from her self-discovery, however, she saw this as an opportunity and decided to fully embrace her desires. Deciding to put all her skills to work, she donned her lab equipment and set out to live her life enjoying bellies, regardless of who had to suffer for it. In an alternate timeline, Opal would eventually settle down in a poly amorous relationship with Leshawk Daywood. While significantly less villainous, her actions and adventures are far more over the top in this setting. Opal is best known for her white lab coat, safety goggles, and long, blonde hair. However, when under cover or not in full villainess mode, she will usually settle for a red short sleeved top, and a pair of shorts. She usually styles her hair in a flowing or feathered manner. Ordinarily thin, she has occasionally sported a massive belly of her own, or gained overall weight. Opal is first and foremost, a pervert. Most if not all her actions are fueled by her fetish, and her need to express it. While her focus is primarily on women, she is equally interested in fattening men as well. She is naturally very arrogant and enthusiastic, becoming giddy over her successful experiments and never doubting her own abilities. Despite her villainy, Opal isn’t overly malicious or sadistic. She has no specific desire to hurt people, but will gladly do so without hesitation if it suits her goals. She would be perfectly comfortable being surrounded by willing gainers and gluttons. That said, she does enjoy emerging victorious over those who would stop her. While not herself gluttonous, Opal has occasionally stuffed herself full as a means of expressing her desires. Often times, Opal will flip-flop on being scarily over competent, and comically inept. This can be attributed to Opal’s confidence easily cracking in the event she somehow loses control of a situation. In the Sunset timeline, Opal is oddly restrained around her daughter Ruby, acting almost like a normal person. This seems to be out of respect and love, as she clearly has no qualms about her actions, and regularly messes with Leshawk’s other wives and children. *'Biology expertise:' Opal has an intricate working knowledge of the human body - digestive system in particular. *'Engineering:' Opal is skilled at constructing or re purposing simple devices. *'Chemistry expertise:' Opal is able to concoct a variety of drugs to induce hunger or similar effects in her targets. *'Cheerleading:' Opal is able to re-purpose her cheerleading skills for combat purposes. *'Agility:' Opal is very agile and can do a somersault in mid-air. *'Seduction:' Opal is more than capable of using her looks to get what she wants. *'Acting:' Opal is able to confidently work out alibis and entire personas on the fly. *'Indigestible:' With a daily routine of concoctions and body lotions, Opal is able to survive the digestion process of any known creature. *'Pamela Gass:' Mother. *'Elton Gass': Father. *'Ruby Gass Daywood': Alternate universe daughter. *'Leshawk Daywood:' Alternate universe husband. *'Painbolt': Voracious super-villain boyfriend. *'Napalm Lass: '''Superhuman bounty hunter, crush. *'Adephagia:' Tremendous glutton and brief villainous rival. *'Pizza Man (Half Pizza, Half Man):' Alternate universe superhero rival. *Opal originated as a character in the Interactive Story ''Fatties Eating Fatties. Her backstory can be somewhat inconsistent as a result. *She was visually inspired by the character Laurie Foreman of That 70's Show (portrayed by the late Lisa Robin Kelly) and the steampunk musician Doctor Steel. *GoTee1's first expansion story, Stop N. Nom, is actually an edited chapter of one of his FEF chapters starring Opal. In the posted story, the woman was changed to a different, nameless woman. *Opal's last name, 'Gass' was originally chosen to reflect her frequent burping and farting. These character traits were dropped very quickly, however. *While she does not personally appear in the story Digested by Dawn, the cannibal plague was spread by a health food company called Opal. The protagonist doesn't believe it was an accident, implying that the outbreak was another perverted scheme. This would make the DbD incarnation the most successful, and most evil version of the character. Dr opal gass by sidkid44-d39q4dn.jpg|Opal Gass, by Sidkid44 Gassenstein.png|As drawn by Sibon13 Opal Sunset.png|Sunset City Opal with Les. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Female characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Bad characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Gluttonous characters Category:GoTee1's characters Category:Parents Category:Married characters Category:Doctors Category:Supervillains